The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to dynamic scheduling of data patterns for shortened transmission time intervals (TTIs).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, UEs and base stations may communicate using TTIs having various lengths. For example, a base station and UE may be configured to communicate using a short TTI (sTTI) having a reduced duration with respect to other TTIs (e.g., 1 ms TTIs). The base station may allocate transmission resources for sTTIs to the UE, which may include resources for data, control information, and reference signals transmitted during a number of symbol periods during each sTTI. Accordingly, the base station may use techniques for organizing the resources in respective symbol periods to enhance communications efficiency and throughput within the system.